YuGiOh! Beauty and the Beast
by AphroditeLove
Summary: An old time fairytale with a YuGiOh twist. [Shounenai] [YMxR] [YBxM] [SR]


A/N: I've been listening to "The Highwayman" and reading "the Odyssey" for too long. That, as well as I've been itching to play Kingdom Hearts or watch Beauty and the Beast again. So I'm a crossover romance hog. XD

Sorry if the poem was not rhyming in the beginnign, and just corny in the end. I need to read The Odyssey again to get the hang of this. I even tried to write a poem about Penelope...I'll post that up when it's done too. And yes, this is NOT a oneshot.

Disclaimers: Do not own Beauty and The Beast, the fairtytale, the song, or Yu-Gi-Oh characters. The poem here, however, IS MINE. Yes, I wrote it. It's not the most impressive epic to written, but it does what it's supposed to do. Create a prologue that's not so corny as actually writing it out.

Anyways, enjoy. Please ready the prologue.

* * *

**YuGiOh! Beauty and the Beast**

PROLOGUE

---

As the tale goes on

A tale as old as time

That stretches across the dunes

Across the land and time,

There once stated and sung

A lyre about a man

A boy, to be true,

A very handsome boy

Who was second among command

A Pharaoh's worthy man

A Pharaoh's right hand boy

Whose beauty surpassed that of the gods,

His bronze chest and brazen hair

Nobler than even that of Ra himself.

---

But along came his beauty accompanied his vanity

His jealousy for those who have more than he

First this jealous was hidden, not one ever knew

But at the age of ten, his beauty scarred across

His brazen back

That jealously grew

Ah, yes, that jealously grew

Into hate that surpassed all that was dark

And fathomed his mind with wicked thoughts

All of which that were selfish, hate and vain

Conformed into a birth that was Egypt's pain.

He was relentless, this beauty with the brazen hair

Who even denied his lover of childhood flair.

---

His lover was secret, no one ever knew

So when he left, the warriors were askew

Even Ra with his hawking strength and gracious wings

Could not stop him from crowning himself king.

---

As one last attempt, Isis herself

Dressed in hanging rags and beggar's wags

And knelt before Malik on his doorstep

Unaware of the hate and agony that was hiding behind

---

She begged for shelter but he denied

His lavender irises forming amethyst eyes

With a goddess floury she bared herself

Before him and forced him to knelt

---

The darkness and rage was overwhelming

Unbeknownst to him, nearly consuming

She apologized for what she had to do

And raised her wand and transformed him to

---

A horrifying beast that stood like a man

His gold flaxen hair raised and deadly wan

Once smooth cheeks wrinkled and writhed

To birth the veins that shattered his cries

The pigment of his Ra-kissed skin

Darkened and wheyed to match his sin

Amethyst eyes glowered insanity white

And he raised his head and said, "You think I'll fight?

You are a fool to think that I

Would care for my looks as much as I lie

It is power I crave, the darkness within

That was borne by my own dirty sins."

---

To which Isis answered, "Then you are a fool

To think that I would believe

And walk away on my path to be.

The Darkness you wield will not prevail

I cast a spell to ensure you will fail!

---

Brother, I'm sorry, this was not meant to be

Even your lover hoped you'd come home free

But this was your own undoing, so let it be

That forever you shall stay in your monstrosity!

This castle you made will not be your home

Not your freedom but your reform

For twenty years shall you stay like so

Until you can find in your heart to say

'I love you more'."

---

And unexpectedly did the Shadows was cast

Doming about his castle and the land around vast

And Isis disappeared, his boundaries were set

A single rose left behind

To keep him from being too confined.

---

"By the time the petals drift must you find a love

and prove to him and us while we watch above

that you are human and not the Darkness

and until then, you are exiled to loneliness."

---

His powers had backfired, he could not do more

Than stay at his palace and destroy from yore

At times he fought for his freedom but was denied

And for years for this he cursed the skies.

---

Years passed and he lost any hope

His heart turned colder and fell aloof

Into despair as he caressed his mutilated cheek

For who could ever learn to love a Beast?

---

But unbeknownst to the Beast on the other side

A young boy sat and sang on his ride

About the story of the beauty with brazen hair

His own skin beauty of paleness fair.


End file.
